


Descent

by Cowardlykatz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Implied Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowardlykatz/pseuds/Cowardlykatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digging. Metal arms glaring against the dwarf-sun’s rays. Wandering. Uncovering the meaning of life itself. Figuring out the paths and entrances into ancient stairwells, learning and feeding off of the meaning of this very planet that dared to eat him whole. Letting emotions rage and take heed of his soul, it balances with the coolness of his heart. A person comes into mind. He once saw a monster in the furnace, now he sees a nomad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent

Red. Barren.

Hidden beneath thick sheets of clouds that roll through, harsh winds came as fast as they went, picking up anything it could get its hands on. A glimmering sheen of gold is left in its wake, an ocean of ripples and waves of dunes. Specks of dust cover each and every crevice, pouring into cracks of grating metal, waterfalls of sand forming a pool at the hands of a survivor. Towers of an orange hue reach up to the flames in the sky, wanting to be seen and remembered like the many planets that stalk in its shadows. The sky cracked open, a luminescent flash spilling out from the head of a lion. A body crumpled out, diving down into the rolling sea, only to be carried by the wind, falling down into a small cave at the foot of the hill, where a great beast lays rest at the top. 

Flickers of decaying lights danced in the hollow of the cave, gracing the darkness with a brilliant show of blue, contrasting against limestones of yellow. A curious gaze looks up at this moment of uncertainty, hoping this show lasts for a much longer time. But their number ends when the clocks strikes. Thus, that uncertainty turns into fear. 

 

Night passes, and the Paladin asks questions. There was a moment of deep mystery that built up in his chest, crystals spilling from a face of glass, landing into the embers of a dying planet.

Prints lead to the peak, struggling against ferocious winds that shatters against the husk of a chipped away God. Crystalline salt pours into the body, waiting for a moment to swallow this once powerful creature that stood its ground at one point in its eternal life. The prints begin to wash away, a memory that was meant to be forgotten.

Digging. Metal arms glaring against the dwarf-sun’s rays. Wandering. Uncovering the meaning of life itself. Figuring out the paths and entrances into ancient stairwells, learning and feeding off of the meaning of this very planet that dared to eat him whole. Letting emotions rage and take heed of his soul, it balances with the coolness of his heart. A person comes into mind. He once saw a monster in the furnace, now he sees a nomad.

 

Rivers of gentle red sweep through like a current. Looms of purple and blue appear in the night like a hawk, it has been waiting for years to come. Clusters of lurid yellow twinkle like a candle, burning just enough for the smoke to rise. The orange sky has frozen over, like frost on cold, rusted metal. Caressing the surface with a touch of plastic silver. The planet pulsed with life, as if saying that this young cub had passed the ruthless trails. 

There was a moment of silence. Dead as the dust that covered the Paladin’s feet. Then there came static, white noise that shook his body into a fit of happiness, that he knew he was going to survive. A voice. It was small and frail, going in and out between statics, until it spoke clearly in his ear.  

“Please, someone. . .anyone. . .help me. . .” 

“Lance here. Everything’s going to be okay.” His voice was softer and wiser, much like the stone towers that loomed in the distance where ancients once tread long ago. He started up the path towards the guardian at the hill, whose body was free from the clutches of the sand, the mouth inviting him in. Broken monitors still blinked a dim teal, a light sheet of dust covering the many dials and panels. A Paladin is both a savior and a survivor. To let a teammate die, is but a coward, he wasn’t going to take any chances.

“You’re not alone anymore, Keith.” 


End file.
